Remembrance
by EmoLollipop
Summary: She woke up in a hospital. Who is she? Why do the steets of Konoha she walks look so foreign, yet so oddly familiar? OC as main character. Rating may rise in later chapters.
1. Preface

Black. Speckles of silvery light. Swirls of milky white and green; explosions of light. Faces flashed in my consciousness too quickly for me to recognize. Suddenly, the only thing in my head was black. All the colors swirled in the darkness.

Colors…? What we they? A sudden pain entered into my awareness. At first, it was a dull ache in the back of my head. Soon, my whole body was on fire. My lungs shuddered and it grew hard to breathe. The pain was intolerable. I gladly welcomed unconsciousness.

The last thing I heard was a loud anguished scream.


	2. Waking Up

Okay then, lufflies! I decided to re-publish my story because I hadn't updated in practically a year, and the plot had deviated so far from what I had planned, that some small details were too informative. Plus my writing style is so different than it was when I first started publishing this.

**Once again, I dedicate this story to the wonderfully amazing Anthoinette, who is still my favorite Naruto fanfic writer in existence. A good friend as well. Hope you feel better!**

I thank everyone who reviewed my story the first time around: Anthoinette a total of 4 times, Temporarily in Hiding a total of 2 times, Firah-Von-Nightflame a total of 2, BX3 a total of 2 times, and Forlong a total of 1. Thanks again!

--

Pain. It was the last thing I remembered. Chilling, mind-numbing pain. I shuddered.

My entire body was aching. My head was pounding. I lay silently trying to concentrate on something other than the aches and pains that wracked my body.

After awhile of quiet I was aware of a glaring light beyond my closed eyelids.

I slowly opened my eyes. I discovered that I was lying in a small bed with my upper body propped up at a raised angle. I could see the end of a light fixture. One of those annoying generic ones that means you're either in a store, a school, or a hospital. I discovered, as I looked around, that it was the latter. I was in an medium sized hospital room. A clock was on the wall opposite my bed, and I heard its soft ticking.

The wall across the room to my left was a wall of glass panes, with a handrail about a third of the way up. The bright, blinding sunlight shining in from the windows illuminated the whole room, making it seem larger and happier. I could faintly hear children laughing, and shouts of vendors on the street below.

There was a small table with a drawer in the corner. On top was a small light, a bonsai tree and a small bowl of something.

Curiously, I slowly sat up. My head rolled at first. I closed my eyes, and held my head in my hands until the dizziness passed. After a few seconds, my head felt clearer. I must be getting over wooziness from medication. I slowly opened my eyes again. I pushed the covers of the bed down, and swung my legs over the side. After checking that I was okay, I was only slightly lightheaded this time, I stood up.

I was still slightly sluggish, so I steadied myself with a hand on the bed. I wandered over to the table.

It was actually a small desk. From the angle I was laying on the bed, it looked like a small table. I looked in the bowl. There were fruits inside. I reached in…

But I couldn't remember what fruit I liked. I stood puzzling this for a moment, until I noticed a package next to the bowl. A square of purple fabric was tied with what looked like a used bandage. I slowly reached for it. I held the fabric wrapped box in the palm of my hand. I slowly pulled an end of the bow. The fabric slipped away. I now held a box in my hand. I slowly lifted the lid. In the box were necklaces.

I placed the box down, and picked up a necklace. It was a gold intricately designed locket. It had tiny ivy growing around the edges, and a gem set in the cover. I pulled at the cover. It wouldn't open. After a few more tries, I set it back in the box and reached in for another.

A sudden noise outside the window interrupted me.

"BAA-CHAN!" a loud voice shouted. "Sasuke-teme's back, right? I wanna see him!" I glanced down at myself. I wasn't this Sasuke guy, I supposed. I was a girl. With a sudden thought, I realized that I didn't know what I looked like.

I suddenly noticed a mirror in the corner. I set the box down, and walked over to it, trying to ignore the shouting of a woman, and the annoying loud male. My eyes widened when I saw myself.

I had long white hair that fell all the way to my knees. It was silky, and shone in the light from the window. My right eye was a vibrant blood red, while the left was a faded pink almost white color. My chest seemed large, and my stomach was flat. I was overall quite curvy. I noticed a few scars on my body. There was a particularly large one on the top of my left hand. I was wearing only a slightly revealing short white slip.

I noticed something odd, and glanced back up to my face. My left eye didn't move with the right, I realized suddenly. I brought my left hand up to the side of my face. I saw the hand in the mirror, but not at all in my left eye.

All of the sudden the door slid open. I looked over to see a pretty woman with short pink hair coming in the door. She was grumbling.

"That damn Naruto!" She muttered. "Sasuke's been back for 5 hours and he's already trying to go at him!"

So the annoying male was named Naruto.

The girl glanced at my empty bed, and her eyes widened. She let out a small gasp, and glanced around the room. When she saw me standing in front of the mirror, she noticeably relaxed. She came over to me and smiled.

"Hello! I'm Haruno Sakura. I've been monitoring you for the time you've been here. I'm glad you're awake, and walking around, because you were in critical condition for a while. You were unconscious for a few weeks. How are you feeling?" I glanced at her, unsure how to answer.

"Well…" I thought for a moment. "I'm sore." Sakura laughed softly.

"I would think so. You had quite a nasty fall." I nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'm hungry." I realized after a moment. Sakura nodded.

"Tsunade-sama told me to come get her when you woke up so she could examine you again. I'll bring you food after the examination. Is that alright?" She asked.

After my nod, she headed to the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She told me. "Go back and sit on your bed, I don't want you to over-exert yourself after a period of inactivity."

I headed back to the bed as she left, settling myself down for short wait.


End file.
